


Field Trip to... Where?!

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Field Trip, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Yep that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Peter's Academic Decathalon team takes a trip to SI. You know the trope, but with a twist! Peter Banner-Stark is the child of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, biological and all!
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	1. Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Peter is the biological son of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, known by the Avengers and employees of S.I. as Peter Banner-Stark (SCIENCE STUFF, IDK, don't ask please! But they're geniuses, they can figure it out!), lived with the Avengers his whole life, was home-schooled by the Avengers, his family knows he is Spider-Man (Got bitten on a business trip) blah blah, has doctorates, went to Midtown to feel normal.

Peter had an existential crisis. His class had a field trip, but given his Parker Luck, as Flash called it, it was to Stark Tower. He had wanted to skip when he got Pepper to sign it and handed it to the principal (She knew about his parents, and he gave his permission slips directly to her, and she called his teachers) so as not to get in trouble or to let out the secret.

So here he was, sitting on a yellow bus with Ned and M.J., on the way to his doom. The Academic Decathlon team had gotten an overnight trip, whereas the rest of his grade had a typical trip for a few hours. He almost jumped out of the bus window when he realized he forgot his pass. At least security recognizes me, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. doesn't force me to wear it. The only problem would be his class, so he pulled out his StarkPhone and opened up a program his dad made that connected to the female A.I.

**Hey, Fri, I'm on my way to the tower. When I go through the scanner, please don't call out my level and announce me as Peter Parker instead of Banner-Stark.**

Okay, Peter. How long would you like this to last? 

**Just until the field trip is over, or tomorrow.**

** Alright. Just a question, how come on business emails you give Karen, and I access? We can see it either way.  **

****Karen said she feels like she shouldn't see it (due to invading privacy), so I added her and you. I can stop if you'd like.** **

** Thanks... And could you ask Mr. Stark to do it as well?  **

****Of course. See you Fri!** **

** See you soon M.S.!  **

**Everyone still called his dad and Papa by their birth names, despite being married. Probably so as not to confuse them. Even F.R.I.D.A.Y. called him MS. Everyone at the tower did, though occasionally, generally with his Papa's co-workers, he was called M.B., due to his intense focus on projects.**

**Peter connected his wireless headphones (from S.I., of course!) and played Jesus in L.A. by Alec Benjamin. He loved this song because, despite being a hero and related to the Avengers, life wasn't always perfect. He wouldn't find his happiness in glamour.**

**Once, Peter had tried to stop a weapons dealer and nearly ended up almost letting hundreds of people die. His dad had helped him out but had taken away his suit. Peter understood his dad was concerned about his safety, but that only protected him less! He ended up creating a less technical suit and left to fight the Vulture again, stopping him from stealing stuff from S.I.**

**After that, he had gotten his suit back, but Tony had added a TON of protocols to protect him. Peter ended up getting him back. (I will go into this further in another one-shot)**

**Finally, they arrived, and they all left the bus. Everyone except M.J. and Peter had their jaws on the ground. Peter hadn't told anyone, other than the principal, about his family. Peter was used to it, and M.J. was hard to impress, and even she had a slight glimmer in her eyes.**

**After less than a minute, they were pushed into the lobby, and everyone except Peter got a badge. Flash pointed this out to the employee (who Peter had worked with before, their name was Amelia, who was German, with blue eyes and strawberry blond hair that looked slightly orange in the sun). They looked towards Peter and said that there wasn't a problem, as Peter already had a badge.**

**"You do have yours, right? It's fine if you don't, F. R. I. D. A. Y. will still let you in," they said. Peter just shook his head to show he didn't bring his badge but knew Fri would let him through. As Amelia was going through the rules, Peter zoned out. Soon, Peter was up to the scanner after the monotonous cycle of F. R. I. D. A. Y. announcing each student's name and level.**

**"Peter Parker, no contraband. Welcome back!" she said, her tone softening like a mother. "Should I alert Mr. Stark?"Peter just nodded while looking towards a security camera.**

**"Sure, why not?"**

**The rest of the students just stared, surprised about the interaction between their classmate and the A.I. Flash nearly burst out, but the tour guide began speaking. Amelia started leading the tour when they reached the museum. He talked to Amelia a bit, asking about their girlfriend, who had gotten pregnant. After a small chat, he began to look around. His eyes landed on Thor exhibit, which had his backstory and some facts.**

**_Thor loves PopTarts_ **

**_Thor calls some of the Avengers, such as Iron Man, Man of Iron and Spider-Man is Man of Spiders_ **

**_Thor has a soft spot for Spider-Man_ **

**_Thor can't be casual to save his life, don't trust him with secrets._ **

**After that, it was some simple stuff, such as him being Asgard's ruler. He looked up at a replica of the suit of armor when he saw his suit in the reflection. He began to walk across and looked at his exhibit. It included the suit that he made when he fought Vulture, as well as his older web-shooters. He smirked at it, then began to read the facts his father put in. He was totally going to get him back.**

**_Spider-Man is (ironically) afraid of spiders_ **

**_Spider-Man calls Black Widow мама паук, meaning spider mom_ **

**_Spider-Man is the only avenger with a secret identity_ **

**_Spider-Man made his own webs and web-shooters_ **

**_Deadpool calls him Tom Holland, though no one knows why_ **

**And after that, it was about how he got his powers, etc. They said it was a school field trip that gave him his powers, and that he had been persistent on 'looking out for the little guy' and turned down the invitation to be an Avenger.**

**Eventually, the group was changing to another room, but Peter's spider-sense went off and heard a noise from the vent above him. He simply stopped as he was in the front and looked at Amelia, gesturing up. She understood what he meant and stopped the group. Within a few seconds, Clint Barton dropped down from the vents and saw Peter.**

**"Peter, my dude, my fantastical nerd!" he exclaimed. Peter smiled, understanding what he wanted. He had decided to come out to the world as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner's son in a month, so why not?**

**"Clint, my dude, my majestical bird!" He exclaimed, doing their special handshake.**

**"Mr. Barton, would you like to join our tour?" asked Amelia. They knew that Clint would join either way, but offered to be kind. The archer just nodded and walked towards the back with Peter. They began talking with each other when he tapped Ned and M.J.'s shoulders. Once they looked at him, he gestured towards Clint and for them to come. Ned was slightly shaking from excitement, and M.J. was... Well, being M.J.**

**"Clint, these are my friends Ned and MJ," he said. He figured he'd introduce his friends to his family, even if they didn't know it was his family. They probably just thought he was friends with him when actually Clint was like the immature uncle you loved to hang out with.**

**"'Sup," was all M.J. said, but he same wasn't said from Ned. He did the exact opposite and rambled.**

**"Oh my- Mr. Barton! Peter, is this real?" Peter only nodded, signing to Clint that Ned loves heroes and the Avengers, so he was super excited right now. "This is so awesome! Peter, how do you know him? Oh well, I met the Hawkeye!" Ned continued rambling, but it was mostly him muttering.**

**"Nice to meet you guys, and girls!" he quickly added on after remembering Peter's description of M.J., including her being an extreme feminist. She simply smiled at that before returning to her book that came from who knows where. After a while, Clint left, saying they were going to lab 8-B, also known as his Papa's lab. (though Clint didn't report that last part, Peter knew) True to his words, they did go to Bruce's lab and saw him working.**

**"Peter! Could you help me with this equation? I can't focus well right now," stated Peter's Papa.**

**"Sure!" Peter said, and looked at it. It was a simple error that was overlooked: Bruce forgot a negative symbol. Peter fixed it and asked how much sleep he had gotten.**

**"8 hours..." replied his father. Peter was doubtful, so he narrowed it down.**

**"Over the course of?"... Silence. There was a pause before he answered.**

**"A week..."F. R. I. D. A. Y. He said sheepishly. Peter sighed, his Papa needed to take better care of himself.**

**"Go sleep, Papa. You need to take care of yourself!" He whispered so that only the employees and his father could hear. He nodded and headed out while yawning.**

**Amelia carried on. "As you can see, this is the lab that Dr. Bruce Banner-Stark supervises, and there is a project for you here," they said while gesturing to some boxes on the back counter. As they grabbed one and showed it to the class, Peter chuckled. It was a robot he had designed. He decided to something different with it, as there was enough for each student to have their own if they wished, but they could work collaboratively.**

**Peter grabbed a box when his name was called, though he was dressed by M.B., as this was one of his Papa's employees. He sat in a corner and began to work on a mini-robot that could walk around, fly, scan for enemies, spy, etc. He eventually uploaded Karen into it and made a mental note to offer this to F.R.I.D.A.Y.**

**Karen, in the robot body, began to walk around and test everything, per Peter wanting to make sure everything was correct. A few seconds later, Peter's spider-sense went off, and he smelt smoke, but not from a soldering iron. He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and whispered to Karen to activate the protocol for this. She contacted F. R. I. D. A. Y. , who started the protocol, and Peter offered sprayed the project that was smoking.**

**Within a few minutes, everything was back to normal. The contest continued, and Abe won. Peter didn't think it would be fair to put his robot in the competition, as the code for Karen had been written before and had taken several hours. Soon, they're on their way out, Peter with Karen in his bag's side pocket.**

**They all went into the elevator when Cindy asked why it was so big, and Peter chuckled, having seen the blueprints for it. On it was a note that said 'extra big for Bruce and I.'**

**Seeing Amelia laugh, Peter asked if she had also seen the blueprints, to which she nodded. They burst out laughing.**

**In the end, Cindy never got an answer.**

**They headed up to the gym, where Peter knew Cap and Nat would be. As they walked in, they saw them sparring, trying new attacks on each other to see if they would work. Eventually, Peter saw Nat trick him with two punches and then swept his legs out from under him when she dodged his attack. She placed him in a headlock until he tapped out, Nat keeping her undefeated record.**

**Peter clapped, letting them know of their presence, and the other joined in. Nat and Steve looked over and saw Peter. They smirked, and Natasha began speaking in Russian to Peter. She asked how her spider-son's tour was, and, in Russian as well, he replied, saying it was fine so far. Flash had left the tour early, due to a dentist appointment, but would be returning tomorrow.**

**Then Nat introduced herself, with Steve following. Soon, they were going over primary defense when Steve called in Bucky, Nat told Peter to go get changed. Bucky and Steve began to fight to demonstrate, and some of the students saw the moves they learned, making a note of how to use them. Nat just laughed evil and glanced at Peter, who had come in while the boys were fighting.**

**"That was a nice fight, but let me show you a real one. Mind helping, Peter?" she asked. Peter nodded and walked towards the center of the gym, which reeked of disinfectant and sweat.**

**"Ready?" she asked. Peter nodded, and they began to fight. It almost looked like a dance, punches being thrown and dodged, then the dodger would retaliate, only for another attack to be avoided by them. After a while, Peter managed to pin Natasha down in a headlock using legs, sitting on her back while holding her arms and legs. Eventually, she tapped out, and Peter got up and grabbed a towel.**

**They announced that they could go try anything the students wanted to around the room, except for a few things, such as Nat's widow-bites and Steve's shield, though there were shields for them to use. Peter saw some of his older web-shooters and chuckled, deciding on whether or not to use them. He decided on using them, and he shot across the gym on a target. Bullseye. Again, he got a bullseye.**

**He decided to switch when Ned saw him and asked to use them, he allowed, and Ned did worse than he did. Peter went over to the guns and gave them a try. Nat was standing there for safety reasons, and she handed him a pair of headphones and gave them to everyone in the room, as this was their allotted time for using guns.**

**All the students had signed waivers, and Nat began instructing them on their stance. Then how to hold the gun, and hen what to do when you were going to shoot. They began, and Peter had gotten two headshots and a shot to the heart. They only got to shot three times each and had to take turns as there were only a few ranges.**

**The second best score was a student Peter didn't know well. They were named Jacob and had gotten one headshot instead of Peter's two, a miss, and a shot in the shoulder. After everyone went, they left and headed to a particular room. It was designed to test the abilities of people with powers. So far, Steve had the best score in the running, but Spider-Man had the highest in strength, which was 30,000 pounds.**

**All the scores were ranked on a screen for strength and speed. Peter could run almost 12 miles per hour, which compared to Steve's 26 miles per hour. Peter wasn't that sad about it, as he was still a child, and spiders are stronger than they are fast.**

**But all the students stared at the board, surprised at how strong he was. Then Bucky was in a close second a 25,000 pounds, with Steve at 18,000 pounds. He didn't realize it was that much until someone asked why the difference was that big, and a scientist answered.**

**"The strongest spider can hold up to 170 times its own weight, and Spider-Man said something about the math being off due to one of his parents." Eventually, the class headed to the balcony after everyone finished looking at all the equipment they used to test it.**

**Once they were, they were all given the lunches they brought when Peter remembered he forgot his. He pulled out his phone and texted his sister-figure, Wanda, and asked her to bring it down for him. She agreed, and he saw her within minutes in disguise. She walked up to his table and passed him lunch and started talking to him for a bit. It was just about some pranks for the next prank war, but that was fine.**

**She was getting ready to leave when Peter pulled M.J. over towards her.**

**"Wanda, this is my friend, MJ. M.J., this is Wanda. I think M.J. might have some questions for you." Peter said before watching them interact a little, deeming Wanda liked her and left them to chat as well. Then he headed to Ned and talked about building the Lego© Death Star. However, within a few minutes, Peter saw the Wakandan ship landing, and Peter instantly knew why. His dad had called T'Challa and Shuri over to embarrass him.**

**Peter just sighed and placed his head on the table, softly cursing before thinking about Steve saying 'LANGUAGE!™' in his own head. Soon, Shuri came up to him and tried to scare him while his head was on the table, but he quickly turned around and scared her instead, to which she said.**

**"White Boy! I almost had you there! Anyway, we need to talk about the next prank war, it's in a few days," she said, pulling up a chair to his table. She sat in it backward, like Steve in a P.S.A., and Peter just laughed and showed her some of the P.S.A.s, to which she laughed as well. Suddenly, Peter had an idea.**

**"Let's use his P.S.A.s against him. Just walk up to the dining room table in his pose and say 'The sharpest tool in every soldier's toolbox. Math,' and then ask F. R. I. D. A. Y. to project it!" Share just started nodding, envision it. Share and Peter are always someone you want on your side in prank wars, but if one of them is against you, you better have something to protect you against brutal attacks from them. But if they are both against you... Good luck.**

**Peter and Shuri would have more plans soon, this was just a warm-up prank against him. Captain better watch his back, or else he will be extremely embarrassed by the end of these pranks. Shuri left, heading to her lab, and Peter began to clean up, as it was almost time for the group to go.**

**Peter threw his stuff away, and within a minute, the group was ready to leave. They headed out and began to go to a room with many chairs and a small area for someone to speak. He quickly questions Amelia on what it was for, but they shrugged. Within a few minutes, all the Avengers that could make it were there. This list had every Avenger except Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, and the Guardians. Peter noticed both his fathers up there and glanced at Bruce, who was sending him an apologetic look.**

**"Alright, folks, ask us any questions you have!" said Clint. Everyone's hands went up, and Clint called on some student he didn't know well, but was in is homeroom. Their name was Elizabeth.**

**"How do you know Peter?" she asked, glancing back a Peter. Clint just looked at Peter, who nodded, then to his parents, who shrugged. It was Peter's choice.**

**"Peter, do you want to answer that one?" asked the archer, and Peter stood up, taking in a deep breath.**

**"I'm always around the tower, especially in my dad and Papa's labs. Speaking of which, go to bed Papa. Dad, you need to let him sleep," he said, directing the last two parts at Bruce and Tony, which was proven by Bruce yawning. All the students looked at him in awe, until he asked Wanda to take his Papa to his room, and Wanda left with Bruce. At that point, everyone made the connection.**

**Peter was then bombarded with questions asking him about everything from what being related to Avengers was like to wether Thor was single. Of course, Thor was, but Peter just sighed. Suddenly, they seemed to get way louder, the lights brighter, the perfume scent stronger (which was coming off of Betty), and his clothes felt ten times itchier.**

**Of course, Peter's dad had made earplugs for this, but he didn't bring them. He gulped and tried to block it out. He began to get a headache and asked everyone to be quiet. This didn't work, and they just started grabbing at him. Eventually, he couldn't take the torture and just screamed at them.**

**"ENOUGH!" He said, breath shaky, just like his legs. He mumbled something to an earpiece he had, which contained Karen. Karen contacted F. R. I. D. A. Y. who contacted his dad. F. R. I. D. A. Y. told Tony he didn't have his earplugs or his glasses, and Tony raced to grab them. Peter seemed to be doing fine before, but that just showed how much Tony sucked at being a dad.**

**God, Tony. Can't even tell when your child needs help? Shows what you know, which is just how to destroy everyone you come into contact with! Sneered his inner demon. He knew that it was lies, but he couldn't help but listen. It was true. His assistant, Pepper Potts, had been assented because of him, his parents died. No! He began to tell himself. Your son needs your help; you can't break down now!**

**He raced into his lab, grabbing his spare pair, which he had just in case, and ran back down the stairs, know the elevator would take too long. He reached the room and knelt down next to Peter, putting them on. He gave him his sunglasses, which contained F. R. I. D. A. Y. if Peter needed anything. He grabbed his son and carried him towards the upper floors. And set him on his bed, which had covered as smooth as humanly possible for his sensory overloads.**

**Peter fell asleep, and Tony told F. R. I. D. A. Y. to alert him when he awoke. He then called Happy to get the class to sign N.D.A.'s about this whole trip, and Happy did so instantly once he heard they had found out about Peter's family. Happy didn't want to admit it, but he cared immensely for the kid, and would not let him lose his sense of normalcy. So he ran towards the room with the papers, forcing them to sign or they could not leave the room.**

**Of course, there just had to be that one kid that refused to sign it, so Happy called Loki. They signed once they saw Loki with his daggers and a murderous glint in his eyes.**

**Just as Happy hated to admit it, Loki did. Peter had also weaseled his way into Loki's (literally) frosty heart. No one would hurt his cousin/nephew. He didn't know what Peter was to him, but he felt somewhere in between those two, as Loki was still young compared to his life span. Happy would always have this copies with him, as well as fresh ones now. The tour guide didn't need to sign, they had signed one when they were hired.**

**All hell would break lose tomorrow, when Flash returned.**


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash comes back

Flash was now back and ready to taunt Peter. No one had told him about the events of yesterday, not even a single word. No one spoke to him at all, giving him rude looks whenever he tried to prove Peter was lying. Flash was confused. He thought the loved him. What was going on? And why was Puny Parker getting all the attention?! Anyways, Flash got up early as an intern reviewed why he had missed, as he didn't want to be left behind in his trip.

"As you can see, this is the Avenger's exhibits. I understand you only managed to put your bags away so I will allow you to look at the exhibits," the intern said as Flash walked towards the first exhibit he saw. The Spider-Man exhibit. He stared at it in awe, soaking in all the facts.

_Spider-Man is (ironically) afraid of spiders_

_Spider-Man calls Black Widow мама паук, meaning spider mom_

_Spider-Man is the only avenger with a secret identity_

_Spider-Man made his own webs and web-shooters_

_Deadpool calls him Tom Holland, though no one knows why_

Flash loved Spider-Man. No, not like that, in an admiration way. He was even more amazed when he found out how he got his powers, which was during a field trip when a radioactive spider bit him. He also was interested in him making his own webs and shooters. He had to be smart if he did that, right?

And Flash was right, though he didn't know just how smart his hero was, let alone how involved he was in Spider-Man's personal life. Flash continued on with the intern. He felt a bad vibe between them and didn't talk too much,not looking at the rooms they passed. Once they got into the elevators, the intern, Flash remembered was named Nathalie Rushman, turned to him. With venom dripping out of he voice, she spoke to him.

"Alright, listen here, Flash. You leave Peter alone if you know what's best for you," she said. Flash scoffed, almost laughing at this intern's foolishness. His parents were rich enough to file a lawsuit for threatening him. He voiced this to her, saying there was nothing she could do to stop his personal life.

She gritted her teeth, trying as hard as she could to restrain herself from killing him. Peter, her nephew would not like it. So she simply crouched down, spinning in the wide elevator while kicking his legs out from underneath him. She then stood up quickly before he could fall, grabbing his collar. He just smirked thinking of how he could get her fired.

"You listen here. I'm one of your least worries. I know someone who will be way more protective of him. I'm helping you here and you brush it off. For your information, not that it matters, I have connections to some great lawyers," she said, pinning him against the wall. Flash noticed the elevator stopped, meaning no one would be able to enter, nor would they arrive at their destination.

"My dad is a very high up worker at SI. You might know him, Harrison Thompson? Yeah, he controls which interns are where, and can fire them as well," he said smugly, waiting for panic to cross her expression. However, it remained stone-cold, and a slight grin stretched across her face.

"Thanks for that, now he can get fired. Also, I'm not really an intern. My name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova, also known as your last warning," she said. Then, she turned to the ceiling, setting down Flash. She tapped her ear, and spoke into it. "I'm all good, you can turn back on the elevator. Scott, you can move the ants," she said, looking at the camera. Flash felt himself going up, and looked at the camera, seeing ants moving away from it.

Flash was utterly confused, wondering who she was. The name pricked at the back of his brain, slightly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.So he ignored his gut feeling and just waited until they went up to the next area. Flash was shocked at the location once the doors opened, but composed himself. He had to look good for his future mentor, after all. Who wouldn't want him? A feeling pricked at his heart, thinking about his parents, but he ignored it.

He strutted up to Bruce Banner's desk, seeing him working. He walked past, peeking at what he was doing. Seeing it was a formula he didn't understand, he continued walking. He looked at one of the intern's desks, peeking over their shoulder slightly. He noticed they were working on something, but he didn't know what it was. He walked around, waiting for something to happen so he could show just how smart he was. Then, he saw a half-awake Peter enter the room. He didn't notice his surroundings and was still in his pajamas.

Peter walked over to Dr. Banner, and Flash was waiting of Dr. Banner to kick him out. That was, until he hugged him, saying good morning, and Bruce hugged back. Flash was shocked and confused, about to blurt something out when Nathalie (Nathalia?) covered his mouth. He almost bit it when she looked at him.

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favor. You wouldn't want to anger the big guy," she said, a trace of pity in her eyes. This kid didn't know, but that shouldn't make him treat Peter any differently. Nat understood why Peter didn't tell them until now. She told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to send him to the the tour group's room, and to tell her if he deviated one step. She told him to go, and Peter walked away from Bruce, getting some water form the dispenser. Nat then walked up to Bruce, and spoke to him about the kid.

"That's the kid. I'm sure of it, I 'talked' to him in the elevator and gave him a warning,so don't worry about anything," she said. Even though she and Bruce were no longer dating, they we're still great friends. Nat usually helped him when he became the Hulk. Peter was then waling back so she waved goodbye and joined the Avengers in the private room. She didn't tell Peter about what happened, but did ask him if he was bullied earlier. Of course, he lied. Nat thought this was payback for him lying to them about it.

* * *

Peter had woken up in the ungodly (unLoki) hours of the mourning to be dressed. He grabbed his badge that his dad had printed a cover for, which said Peter Parker. The cover didn't mess up the chip that was inside, which allowed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to scan their levels. It was unmarked, just as al the other badges, in the case of a level update. His father had this cover ready, for cases like this, or for tours that he was giving. The public was not allowed to know about Peter, so Tony got an apartment for Peter that was in Queens. It was fully furnished, and Nat would pretend to be his Aunt 'May', and Clint would be his Uncle 'Ben'.

Peter was thinking about this as he got dressed, the inside jokes they had due to this. One time, Ned had come to the apartment, and his Aunt 'May' was there. They had larb for dinner, and Nat was worried about Peter because he was quieter than usual, so, in character, she proceeded to ask if the food was too larb-y, not larb-y enough, then proceeded to say she larbed him. Peter couldn't help but laugh, and now, just to trick the Avengers, they would say they larbed each other. Clint also occasionally joined them in the inside jokes, however it was usually between his Aunt and him.

Peter walked back down, seeing only Ned awake. Ned didn't know much about Peter. They only sat next to each other in classes and were partners in gym class: He was the type of person Peter just nodded to in the hall. Ned looked at him, then looked away. He had wanted to ask Peter a question, but didn't want it to seem like he was just using him, so he didn't. He just lay down again, occasionally looking at Peter. Peter decided to get up and told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to tell Amelia he had gone to the penthouse if they asked, or if there was another tour guide who asked. He walked out and headed into the elevator, asking the AI to take him up.

He arrived, and heard into the kitchen. He saw Steve there making dinner, which was pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon. Peter then saw his papa enter and ran up to him, engulfing him in a hug for the second time that day. Bruce smiled before hugging his son back and releasing to go to his room. He hadn't slept last night, as he was almost finished on a theory with gamma radiation. He was extremely exhausted and flopped onto the bed almost instantly.

Peter stood in the hall chuckling. He totally got that from both his parents, the coffee drinking from Tony. Speaking of, he was drinking a latte that had strawberry drizzle on whip cream. He sat there, savoring the amazing taste, as his father only allowed him to have one cup of coffee. Hypocrite. He has, like, 12 cups just to function properly! thought the young hero. He sat, content with his life, even if his coffee was limited. Of course his luck decided to take that as a challenge.

* * *

Peter had to join the tour for the Academic Decathlon team even if he had already seen it before, which he hated. On the bright side, Wanda was there with him. They casually chatted about things from hair club to Clint and Nat having feelings for each other without knowing. Wanda and him always made some theme to get them together, but it didn't work yet. They were brainstorming when Peter felt something land on his shoulder, but it was small. Rather than swatting it off like usual, he decided to look at it.

There, in all his glory, was Scott Lang, a.k.a Ant-Man. He sighed, knowing his dad was a part of this. But he didn't say anything. He gave a slight wink to Scott, showing he knew he was there. Scott just waved at him, then sat on his shoulder, staring in front of Peter at a certain kid. Peter tried to see who it was, but couldn't tell due to how close the students were together.

So Peter ignored it and continued attention to Wanda's rant about how oblivious Adrien and Marinette were. (we stan) but then, Flash came. He tried to push him because he didn't know who Wanda was. Wanda's eyes glowed as soon as he set foot in Peter's personal space. When he was about to push Peter, Scott grew and stood in front of him. Scott grabbed the punch Flash was about to send when he was unable to push Peter.

Scott's head tilted to the side as he took of his mask. "So, Flash. Nat said you were warned about the consequences. Too bad the video was cutting out in the elevator," he said in a kind but treating way, saying the last part to inform him that there was no evidence. He set down Flash's arm before ants began to crawl up to him from behind him. Flash didn't notice, as he was confused on why a superhero just appeared in front of him. Then, ants began to crawl up his sides and up his shirt. Flash was scared by this and screamed like a girl while running and trying to shake off the ants.

"You know, he doesn't run that fast. Wonder why they call him Flash," then Scott waved to Peter and headed back up through the elevator. The people who had noticed (which was most of the class, considering how loud Flash's scream was) gaped at him knowing another hero, but not surprised. More envious. he was born into the Avengers' household, he never had to work for any of it. Then Peter looked at his phone, noticing he had received a message from F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Sir, Mr. Stark wanted me to tell you the Avengers had a sudden meeting in Wakanda. The only people who didn't attend were Scott, Thor, and Loki. Thor and Loki are off world currently, and Scott has gone to see his daughter.

Okay, thank you Fri. Tell dad I'll bewailing for him after the tour.

Will do, Mini-Boss.

Peter smiled, looking up from his phone to see the tour was in another hallway than the one they were in before. Peter didn't mind as he was tagging along at the end and already knew all of the stuff they were going. But his dad said that he wanted togo to high school to be 'normal' so he needed to go on it. He noticed they were leaving the higher interns' labs and going up to the employee labs and offices. Peter's spider-sense tingled and he looked around. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but stayed on guard.

* * *

It had been five minutes and the dull throbbing was now a painful feeling of a train repeatedly slamming into him. He still couldn't put his finger on what it was but kept looking around. Suddenly, all the lights went off android ones came on, along with metal over the windows and doors, and the vents all closing. Peter knew this was the lockdown protocol and, based off his spider-sense going haywire earlier, it was not a false alarm. The students looked around nervously while todays tour guide, Robert, looked around.

"It's alright, I'm sure this is a false alarm. I'll go check it out," he said, walking into the elevator and asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take him down to the lobby. He stood there, waiting for the doors to close, before F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced he didn't have the clearance for that. He huffed and stepped out, rejoining the group. "Alright, it looks like we have to stay here then."

Peter grabbed out his phone to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. what was happening and she explains that intruders had broken in. He asked the AI if any rooms were empty that the group could safely remain in, and she directed them into one.

Peter didn't go in and instead locked the door with him outside and the guide noticed.

"Peter, this isn't the time to be playing heroics. Wait until the Avenger return," said the guide. Peter only smirked and took off his hoodie. Then, he looked directly at the group, smirking.

"I never play," was all he said before he put on his suit by tapping his web-shooters twice. Within seconds he was engulfed in the Iron-Spider suit, smirking at his class. He knew any second that the intruders would be there and stood ready. His spider-sense went off 'Gunmen! Door! Shooting! Right leg, left arm!' Peter dodged the second his spider-sense flared, and bullets went everywhere. As this was a higher level, all the meeting rooms were bullet proof glass. The class could hear every bullet and sat there in awe. After all, Puny, Orphan Peter Parker wouldn't be able to do that. They were correct. Peter Parker wouldn't be able to do this, but Peter Banner-Stark could. And he was.

Soon, Peter had either knocked out or webbed up all the enemies, webbing all the guns together and into the vent, which now opened; Peter would ask Clint to retrieve them next time he went through the vents.

But within a few minutes, the whole team of Avengers that was usually at the tower, which included the original six, Falcon, Ant-Man, Rhodey, Wanda, Pietro, and Vision. They looked around, only to see them tied up.

"Sorry, _bambino_. (Kid) F.R.I.D.A.Y. just gave me the notification and we flew as fast as we could. Seems you handled it, though," Tony said, and Peter smiled.

"Thanks, dad, but I think I'm done with school know, considering they know everything. Might wanna schedule that conference..." Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. A habit he got from him. Tony just smirked he deactivated the suit. Yeah, this kid was just like him.

So, while Peter's field trip could have gone better, it could have been worse. After all, he owned Clint in Mario-Kart right after.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conference is held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Tips: Try listening to Six while editing everything. I recommend it. If you don't like Six, listen to your favorite musical.

Peter was very nervous. Is my tie good? Wait, does my suit have a stain? were just some examples of some of the things he was worried about. But the main thing? He was at a conference with thousands of reporters. Yes, Tony may have given him some tips for what to say and how to act. but it didn't help that much. He was nervous. His papa was sitting next to him, also nervous. He smiled at him before he heard Tony call him up. Tony would be up there with him, so it wouldn't be that bad. Tony would also be doing all the speaking and Peter would stand there basically, trying not to run away.

"Hello, everybody! As you know, I have a huge announcement! You know Bruce and I have been engaged for the last 17 years, but you don't know something else," Tony said, being the entrepreneur he was. "Bruce and I have developed a method to conceive without a female or vice versa," he said. The paparazzi continued to stare at him, not putting together two and two. Then, Tony gestured for his son to come over.

"This, here, is Peter Banner-Stark. Mine and Bruce's son," he said, gesturing at Peter. Immediately, many questions broke out. Tony silenced them, then took a long drink of water. On purpose. Peter would have laughed at his dad being his usual annoying, slightly narcissistic self. Peter saw him put down the bottle, a real smirk hidden by his fake smile that he had perfected over the years. 

"He also has something to show you, Peter?" Tony said, looking at Peter then the far wall. Peter then noticed the holographic speech board had said he would walk up the wall for a bit. He slowly walked towards there, stopping only to plant his leg firmly on the wall before continuing. Peter could hear the crowd go silent and he continued to walk onto the ceiling before hanging a web and slowly slid down. 

"Dad, sorry for stealing your line, but I am Spider-Man," he said, looking at the crowd. It wan't on the board, but Peter knew he would say it the second the conference was arranged. Tony smirked before realizing what he meant by the line. 

"Excuse me for a minute, _BAMBINO!_ " (KID!) he said to the paparazzi before chasing his son off stage. 

Yeah, this wasn't too bad. He could get used to this. Happy brought him to Midtown one last time, but of course, his timing was off. He was cleaning out his locker when the bell rang and teenagers headed out into the hall. He sighed, knowing there was no discreet way to get his Spider-Man stuff now. He got up once he put his last notebook in his bag and reached at the bottom of the locker with his bare hand. The other kids getting their stuff stepped back, confused. Peter lifted the locker and grabbed his web fluid, along with his extra suit that wasn't nanotech (He stored that one in his web-shooters, which were currently disguised as wristbands) He shoved that into his backpack before heading out, seeing Ned. 

He nodded at him, handing him a card with his number on it and a note. Then, he gave another one to MJ. He told them to put the number in their phone and they handed him the cards back. They were the only people remotely nice to him, so when other kids were asking for them he ignored them. He then tapped his wristbands and his web-shooters were seen. He began to swing away, backpack swung over his shoulder. He looked back for a split second before smiling. 

Midtown was his third home, and he was sad to see it go. But, all good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the field trip, and I only did it on a request. I tried to do something different and did a Brony/Science Boyfriends shipping pair instead of Pepperony or Stony. This is my main field trip fan fiction, though there might be more. I generally like the idea of a field trip to SI, though most of the stories I read are the same plot. Anyways, I'm just rambling.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos, please! Also, I can't get the blod to stop because ao3 is being stupid and making every paragraph bold when I didn't even add the code for it to be bold!


End file.
